Lince Dorado
On April 3, 2016, Dorado was announced as a participant in WWE's Cruiserweight Classic tournament. The tournament began on June 23 with Dorado defeating Mustafa Ali in his first round match. On July 14, Dorado was eliminated from the tournament by Rich Swann in his second round match. On July 22, it was reported that Dorado had signed a contract with WWE. On September 16, Dorado was announced as part of Raw's cruiserweight division. Dorado made his Raw cruiserweight division debut on the September 21 episode of Main Event, losing to Rich Swann. On October 30 on the Hell in a Cell kickoff, Dorado teamed with Sin Cara and Cedric Alexander in a winning effort against Tony Nese, Drew Gulak and Ariya Daivari. On December 13, Dorado made his 205 Live debut, wrestling Mustafa Ali to a double countout. On the June 26, 2017 episode of Raw, Dorado unsuccessfully challenged Cruiserweight Champion Neville. The following week, on the July 4 edition of 205 Live, Dorado once again lost to Neville. On January 28, 2018 on the Royal Rumble kickoff, Dorado teamed with Kalisto and Gran Metalik to defeat the team of Drew Gulak, TJP, and Gentleman Jack Gallagher. On the February 6 edition of 205 Live, Dorado was defeated by Kalisto in the first round of the 2018 WWE Cruiserweight Championship Tournament. On the November 12, 2018 episode of Raw, Dorado, Kalisto and Gran Metalik, now billed as Lucha House Party, competed against a number of non-Cruiserweight teams for the first time since WWE put them together, as they competed in a battle royal against Raw tag teams such as Bobby Roode and Chad Gable, Heath Slater and Rhyno, The Ascension (Konnor and Viktor), The B-Team (Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel) and The Revival (Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson). The following Sunday, Lucha House Party was part of Team Raw in a five on five team elimination match at the Survivor Series event that was won by Team SmackDown. In subsequent weeks, Lucha House Party was part of a storyline with the Revival, where the Revival claimed to be "tag team purists" and as such objected to Lucha House Party being allowed to compete as a tag team when there was three of them. In the following weeks, Lucha House Party defeated the Revival in various three-on-two, or three-on-one matches billed as "Lucha House Rules" matches as part of the storyline. On February 4, 2019 the Revival finally defeated Lucha House Party as part of a fatal four-way match to earn a match for the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship at a later date. The trio spent the next few months on the losing end of feuds against the likes of Lars Sullivan and The O.C.. At Clash of Champions, Dorado earned the right to face Drew Gulak for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship in a triple theat also involving Humberto Carrillo, where he was unsuccessful. The Lucha House Party were drafted to SmackDown as part of the 2019 WWE Draft.Category:SmackDown Superstars